


Gentlemen's Night at Club Splash Free

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: The club advertises him as "Officer Rin" but on stage they announce him simply as "Rin." When they do, he comes out in a policeman's uniform—not a real one like that worn by one of his childhood friends, who went to the academy instead of university and who calls him Rin but doesn't know about his life on stage at Club Splash Free.





	Gentlemen's Night at Club Splash Free

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they all went to Iwatobi High and none of them swam competitively.

[FADE IN: GENTLEMEN'S NIGHT AT CLUB SPLASH FREE]

Stripper names are universally and categorically ridiculous, so he doesn't use one. He goes by the same name on stage that his friends call him: Rin. 

The club advertises him as "Officer Rin" but on stage they announce him simply as "Rin." His routine involves coming out in a policeman's uniform—not a real one like that worn by one of his childhood friends, who went to the academy instead of university and who calls him Rin but doesn't know about his life on stage at Club Splash Free.

Anyhow he comes out in a police uniform, which tears off easily at the velcro seams. He leaves on the cap and boots and the thigh holster where he keeps a water pistol that he draws to spray men in the audience in the face, shooting from the hip when his song hits the chorus, mouthing along, _happiness is a warm gun, bang bang shoot shoot._

When he finishes his routine tonight he goes to circulate on the floor like all the dancers do; it's part of their contract. There are a bunch of middle-aged and older men like always, but there are also a couple of young guys, or at least they look young from the back. So Rin goes up behind them and says in his sexy stripper voice, which sounds exactly like his normal voice because Rin is not about to fake sexiness; men either find him sexy or they don't, and that's what makes him sexy, and that's what makes him Rin—

He goes up behind the young-looking-from-the-back "gentlemen" and says, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Um, well, I'm pretty happy to see you," Makoto says as he turns around.

"Mine's a gun," Sousuke, next to Makoto, says.

 

[FOUR HOURS EARLIER]

After graduating from Iwatobi High, Sousuke and Makoto went to Tokyo together—Sousuke to the police academy, Makoto to train as a fireman—and still share an apartment. On his birthday, the guys from the firehouse take Makoto to get lap dances from girls girls girls and Makoto, who is gay but not out, goes along with it. He manages to call it an early night, and if his fellow firemen have seen pictures of Kou on his phone and believe he's hooking up with a hot girl in private, well, that's on them. 

Sousuke knows Makoto is gay, of course. He wants Makoto to have a good time on his birthday so at the train station he says, "Come on," and steers Makoto to a different platform, a different line than the one they take to get back to their apartment, and takes him to this men's strip club he looked up online. Part of the reason he picked it was because they advertised an "Officer Rin" as one of their regular performers and Sousuke thought that was hilarious, although he definitely never imagined it would actually be _their_ Rin.

 

[NOW, MAKOTO HAPPY TO SEE RIN AND SOUSUKE WITH A GUN IN HIS POCKET]

The three of them look at each other; it's mostly Rin looking at them and them looking at him, but Sousuke and Makoto do exchange at least one look. Rin doesn't know what that look means, but it makes him feel the need to take his childhood friends to one of the back rooms, to talk to them in private and make sure they understand why he's here, and especially to make sure they won't tell anyone. He doesn't question why they're here; he's forgotten it's Makoto's birthday and anyhow he doesn't know Makoto is gay. He figures they must have found him out somehow and are here to make fun of him.

It's not until they get to the back room, which has better lighting and is much, much quieter, that Rin realizes how insanely turned on Makoto is. Everyone was buying the birthday boy drinks at the girlie strip club so Makoto is not completely smashed, but he has at least a serious buzz going on and some of this has taken on a dreamlike quality for him, so he's not bothering to try to disguise his arousal; at the same time, he knows it's really happening, and that only turns him on more. 

He thinks Rin has asked them to the back to give them a private session, but he hopes there's more to it. When it comes to courting, Makoto is old-fashioned; he actually thinks of it like that, "courtship." He dated Chigusa his second and third years of high school and she's the kind of girl who not only wanted to be treated well, but also had no compunction about teaching Makoto everything from the nuances of respect (respect for the "yes" as much as the "no"—and how to tell the difference) to how to use more than your cock when you're fucking (before they both figured out he was gay; and a little after that, too).

So as soon as they get into their private room, Makoto very sincerely starts telling Rin how he doesn't have to do this, and of course Makoto wants him but not like this, not as part of his job. He doesn't want Rin to feel compromised or forced into doing it—they'll still give him the fee for his time, but if they're going to fool around, it would be so much better off the clock.

Rin stands there.

And looks at Makoto.

Stares at him. And doesn't say anything.

He wants to ask what Makoto is talking about, because this is completely out of synch with what Rin was thinking. He's even more suspicious now that Makoto came here to make fun of him...except Makoto seems so fucking sincere...

Makoto, of course, misreads Rin's silence, though in a way he kind of gets it completely right, and to reassure Rin of his feelings, Makoto goes in for the kiss: slow, deep, and thorough, cupping Rin's face in both hands, eyes closed, perfect rhythm of breath and tongue.

And Rin—well, he spent more than half of his high school years watching Makoto with Chigusa. So he learned to tuck it all away, way, way deep down inside his heart. He taught himself not to want Makoto to kiss him like that, the way he'd kiss Chigusa.

This isn't the way Makoto kissed Chigusa. 

This is better.

"Oh fuck me," Rin murmurs very softly when the kiss breaks, because he almost can't believe this is really happening and he wonders if he slid too fast down the pole and hit his head or something—but he can still feel the kiss in the swell of his lips.

"Would you want that ever?" Makoto asks, his voice a little shy though his gaze is open.

That's all Rin wanted in high school. He nods and this time he's the one to go in for the kiss. They slip deeper into this kiss and it's like they have this instant physical connection, and despite everything Makoto said about not doing anything here, they start touching and kissing each other all over, getting wrapped up in each other, grinding together and reaching inside one another's clothes, each wanting to be the one to get the other off—

The rattling of the door handle interrupts them. Rin is certain he locked it but he turns anyhow, just to make sure no one is coming in.

Sure enough, no one is coming in: Sousuke is trying to leave, only he can't seem to get the door unlocked.

Rin had forgotten he was there. His thought it echoed aloud when Makoto says it, and then of course Makoto apologizes for grossing Sousuke out. 

"Uh, I'm not. I'm not grossed out? At all. If anything..." and Sousuke can't really finish the sentence, but they realize that the flush on his face isn't entirely from embarrassment, and also that there's a fair amount of blood in his dick, judging by the way his jeans are straining to contain it.

Getting turned on by guys is new to Sousuke. He's not even sure if it's guys in general, it might just be the two of them—this connection they have, all this pent up longing: despite how he looks on the outside to those who don't know him well, Sousuke is a sensitive guy, and he's kind of getting turned on by their emotions as much as anything else

There's a reason Rin chose stripping to make his tuition money. He may not show everything to everyone on stage, but he is kind of an exhibitionist. And the idea that Yamazaki Sousuke is turned on by watching him: that's too good. Since his shift is (oh so conveniently) basically over—he was going to finish the night with them in the back room—he suggests the three of them leave together.

Makoto is naturally in favor of this, and Sousuke doesn't need much convincing. They go to the apartment Sousuke and Makoto share, and Rin and Makoto fall together onto the sofa while Sousuke sits down to watch.

He doesn't say anything as they start making out, and more. At first he's just watching but when he catches himself rubbing his dick through his jeans, Sousuke realizes he can't pretend this is anything other than what's obviously happening. So he unzips and takes himself out, and he even says, "Hey Makoto, can you move a little to the other side; I can't see Rin's cock when you're like that."

"We're not your personal live action eroge game, Yamazaki," Rin says, eyes still closed, one hand wound tightly into Makoto's hair, the other resting over Makoto's hand where it's moving with tormentingly slow strokes on Rin's dick, hence the tightness of his fist in Makoto's hair. "If you want to change the angle, move your ass."

Gradually Sousuke moves closer and closer as Makoto and Rin kiss and stroke each other off, until he's close enough to touch; until they're all close and closer~

[FADE TO WHITE, AS IF ONE OF THE STARS IN THE NIGHT SKY IS FILLING THE ENTIRE FIELD OF VISION]


End file.
